


Runaways

by deathanddestruction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, look i got this idea from a song by the Script, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathanddestruction/pseuds/deathanddestruction
Summary: It started out as an unexpected event. The random person they cried next to on a bench became their best friend. And then one of them left. It may have sounded like an insane idea to anyone else, but to them it only made sense. They would follow each other. And they'll both go missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First off, thank you for stopping by. I hope you enjoy.  
> Second, I had this idea while studying for a midterm. The song 'Glowing' by the Script came on and I immediately thought Hamliza.  
> Who knew a three-minute song would inspire a whole fic? 
> 
> Anyways, again, I hope you enjoy.  
> I love you!

The door shut behind her without a sound. Even if it didn’t, she figured her parents wouldn’t catch it, they were too busy yelling at each other. Angelica might have, though, even though she went to go sneak a peek at them, and she couldn’t afford that. She was only twelve, this was too much. Their arguing had gone on all day, it was almost sundown. Everyone forgot what started it all. 

How many times had he told himself that what others said didn’t matter? It used to always work because it honestly didn’t matter. No one knew who he was, not really. That was the point, though. His past was something he needed to leave behind, let people say whatever they wanted, anything was better than what he had before. 

So why was he still crying? It wasn’t like anything new happened. Another rumor, speculations about his past, about who he really was. Everything they said was wrong. It wasn’t his mother’s fault. She didn’t choose this for him, she didn’t have a choice. He knew it was true, he knew their words meant nothing, But here he was, walking around desperately trying to find somewhere to just sit and cry. Because, as his mother once told him, breaking down was fine. It was normal. It showed that you were still human. That didn’t mean anyone had to witness that, though.

She never ran away before and had no idea where to go. Eliza didn’t want to go anywhere far, just a place to clear her head and cry without another sharp yell being heard. There was a park nearby, probably empty with how late it was, perfect. She went for the first open bench in sight. It seemed more appropriate to cry there rather than the swings, the paint was peeling, it looked worn out like she wasn’t the first one who had this idea.

Thank goodness it was almost dark. Alexander could go to that park he passed by earlier, find a bench, and there wouldn’t be any younger kids running around. There was one not far from him, calling his name. He sped up his pace, just like the tears blurring his vision. He wiped an eye quickly, not yet, wait until you sit down, Alex.

She had just sat down on the corner of the bench, her hands moving up to bury her face into and catch the tears when she heard a sniffle. Looking to her left, she saw a boy about her age walking to the other side of the bench.

There was another figure rushing to the same bench, though, a girl who also looked like she was about to cry. Dang, he was almost there, too. Maybe he can just sit on the other corner? No, he would just find another bench. He was maneuvering to bypass the bench, but his tears were coming back quicker. A sniffle escaped him, the girl heard and looked at him. She looked closer to the edge than he was. 

They locked eyes for a second, a silent question passed between them. Was one of them going to move? Or were they both going to cry on this bench together? It ended up being the latter, him sitting on the opposite corner. They both started crying, they weren’t there to judge. 

A few minutes passed in silence, the two of them letting the tears out in different ways. Eliza kept her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down, but thoughts of every insult her parents threw at one another came back and she cried more. Alex on the other side of her just had his head down, a hand coming up every once in a while to wipe his tears or his nose. 

A small sob came from Eliza, and he looked over, concerned. He scooted over slightly, voice small and slightly hoarse when he spoke. “Hey...are you alright? Well, no, you aren’t, but...would you like to talk?” Eliza looked up now, a few more tears falling and blurring her vision. She wiped her eyes while she answered, “Oh, I’ll be okay…” When she looked at him again, there were no signs of new tears for him, but his eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. “Are you sure?” He asked, voice getting steadier. Eliza couldn’t help that she bit her lip and looked to the side before answering, “I hope so…” 

Alex frowned at her answer. He didn’t know what was wrong, but she didn’t deserve to sound like she was that close to losing hope. Part of him wanted to ask her what happened, who did this to her, so he could call whoever it was out and give them a piece of his mind. The other remembered that he didn’t even know her name and that he had no right to do that. He would probably scare her away, too. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder and sent her a small smile. “I believe that you’ll be...I’m Alexander, and you?” He saw that she managed a small smile of her own in return. It was beautiful, a sad type of beautiful, but still. “Eliza,” she answered. 

They talked a bit more after that, neither of them speaking about what caused the tears. They worked together to get rid of them. Alex made Eliza laugh with a sarcastic comment about how they should at least be teenagers before having breakdowns. Eliza eventually offered to take turns pushing each other on the swing. They both went home later than they expected to.

Alexander didn’t care that his foster parents decided not to wait until he got back to eat dinner. He didn’t care that they didn’t look for him, either. If they did, he might not have met his new friend. He fell asleep faster than he usually did. And it felt just a little bit better too.

Eliza didn’t care that Angelica hugged her a little too tightly when she came back, or that she wanted them to sleep together that night. She might have minded a little that their mother disappeared into her parents’ room and that their father went out for a drink, but Angelica snuck up leftovers from the night before and put on a movie. The lingering thought of her new friend, Alex, helped too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks this friendship would be better if they talked to each other without one of them being a sobbing mess. He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy.  
> Love you x

They met on that bench more than they expected to. Most of the time, at least one of them was crying. Neither of them could explain it, but if one was about to break, the bench was the first place they’d go. The other, whether feeling the same or not, would find their way there as well, just in time.

One of those days, Alexander had just gotten Eliza to laugh twice now, the tears were gone and the sniffles almost fully stopped. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before he spoke again. “You know..maybe we can meet up here again tomorrow, without all the tears? Don’t get me wrong, this is fine, but I kind of wonder how you’re like when you’re happy.” Eliza laughed again, a small giggle, before nodding. “Sure, I’d actually really like that. It’ll give me a chance to repay you for all the tears you’ve seen me spill.” Alex shook his head, “Don’t you dare. You’ve seen me spill my fair share of tears. I swear, if you come with anything tomorrow, I’m getting up and leaving.”

She brought something anyways. He didn’t keep his promise of leaving, either. Instead, Alexander groaned loudly and talked for ten minutes about how the gesture was unnecessary. Eliza just rolled her eyes, it was only a picnic basket. She brought food, it was for her as much as it was for him. He shut up after that, seemingly satisfied. There was one last grumble about it before he took a bite of the PB&J sandwich she handed him. Eliza figured he was the type to always have the last word, but that was confirmed now. A thought dawned on her, what did she know about Alexander? They never even talked about what made them upset all those past times. Looking back, the only things she really knew about him was his name, how he laughed at the most ridiculously silly things and the fact that he could make her laugh harder than most.

“Tell me about yourself.” She said softly, not even looking at him. She was looking through the basket for a different sandwich she packed for herself, he was almost halfway done with his. He ate like he hadn’t in a couple days, she was happy she packed more. “What do you mean?” He asked, swallowing his last bite. Eliza shrugged, closing the basket before looking at him, “I mean, what do I know about you? I don’t even know your favorite color. What kind of friend is that? So...tell me about you.”

Alex blinked, not responding for a second. He should've seen this coming, to be honest. They've hung out enough times that they should know _something_ about each other, other than what made them feel better. But what could he tell her? The truth wasn't an option. “Well, my favorite color’s green. So there's that.” He smiled, but she gave him a look. That obviously wasn't good enough. Maybe he could tell her..at least some of the truth. “Fine. I live with my foster parents not too far from here. They took me in about...four months ago? It's the longest I stayed in one place. I'm homeschooled since I move all the time, but it's no problem.” He shrugged and looked back at her.

Eliza looked at him with an almost awe-struck expression. It was gone in an instant, though, and she smiled at him. It wasn't a reaction Alex was used to. “Four months? Have you been anywhere cool?” She didn't even mention the foster parents. Didn't seem to pity him like everyone else did. And no one else asked that question before. It made him smile, answering, “No..just New York. What about you?” She shrugged, “The most exciting place I've ever been was just downtown without telling my dad. My older sister, Angelica, thought it was a good idea. It's always just been here.” He nodded in response.

They talked for a couple more hours after that. Alexander learned that Eliza could play the piano. Eliza learned that Alex once wrote a six page paper over why he had to move from a past foster home. It had been because they tried to get him to leave his favorite book behind. They learned that they both liked the same kind of jelly on their PB&J, which they ran out of by the time they parted ways. So much for bringing back one for Angelica.

When they did leave each other, they had arranged to meet up again next week. Alex left feeling both happy and a little anxious. He hadn't told anyone that much about him, ever. He had told her how many times he moved, didn't make up things that he liked, but she never asked any pushy questions. It was the most he told anyone about himself. Maybe that was a mistake. Or maybe it wasn’t. He figured he would have to find out eventually. But maybe he could just..revel in this for a bit. Enjoy it. It wasn't like he was gonna stay here forever. Actually, he only had about four months left here...but Eliza didn't have to know. They would probably only meet up a few more times, anyways.

Eliza, on the other hand, left feeling happier than she had in a while. By now, Angelica just rolled her eyes playfully when she came home. Said she was lucky that she told their parents she took a late piano lesson. Angelica knew where she was going and who she was talking to, but she never pushed too hard about it. Eliza didn't know exactly why she did that, but she was thankful. The reality of it was that Angelica just liked seeing Eliza smile so much, but she would never say. Either way, the two of them still carried out their nights the same way. They watched movies, helped each other with homework, or sometimes had a few random dance parties. Just for fun. Their parents thought nothing changed, except something did. And it had a bigger impact than Eliza thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship grew because Alex got to stay longer than originally planned. Whether this is a good or bad thing, only time has the answer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank you for your feedback! I am alive when I get comments.   
> I hope you're enjoying so far, and I hope you enjoy some more! Things start getting interesting here.
> 
> If you want to listen to the song this was inspired by, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxHWomxc1WQ I put it here because this is where it actually comes in. 
> 
> Other than that, I love you and enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. to the person who wanted to keep them in a happy place...well..)

Alex didn’t leave in four months like he was supposed to. It surprised him at first, but there was a small part of him that was happy he got to stay with Eliza. And that was probably the part that surprised him the most.

Fast forward five years. They were both 17, soon to be 18 with Alexander’s birthday coming first. In those five years, the two of them got to learn much, much more about each other. Alex let more secrets spill, more than he ever had before. But it still wasn’t much. There was a whole other story about who he really was. Eliza never really knew, though. Yes, she picked up on the fact that he was holding things back, but she never pushed. She figured he would tell her one day when he was ready.

As their friendship grew over those years, something else did too. Eliza found that she loved his eyes. The color. How they lit up when he smiled. How you could see the intelligence behind them. Alex found that he loved her laugh. How it always started with a small giggle and built up to being loud and bright. They loved each other’s presence. How easily a mood could be lifted. How they could confide in each other. How they built a whole little world around them.

Eliza would always bring a filled picnic basket that would almost always leave empty. Alex stopped complaining about it after the third time. One day, he hid a letter in the basket before she left. She found it when she got home, surprised, read it and automatically showed Angelica. Since then, there was always a letter either in the basket or in her pocket. One time, she found it attached to one of the clips she put in her hair. How he managed to get it there was beyond her.

The letters themselves were more like little words of encouragement at first. It didn’t take long for them to turn into letters that said things like ‘I’ll miss you until I see you again’ and ‘your laugh brightened my day’. And eventually, they turned into somewhat love letters. The more she got, the more she smiled, the more she couldn’t wait to see him again. He rendered her helpless.

Angelica teased her about it relentlessly. She would playfully roll her eyes every time another letter came in, pretend it was for her, and that she was going to steal him from her. Eliza never lets it get to her, it was just her sister’s playful nature. But one day, Angelica looked at her seriously and said, “Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.” Eliza didn’t know exactly what she meant, but she kept it in mind.

It was a warm, Friday afternoon when she found out what Angelica’s words meant. Of course, Angelica didn’t see this exact situation coming, but they fit perfectly.

Alexander stood in front of her, eyes closed and taking a deep breath like he was trying to find the right words. She had never seen him more nervous. It compelled her to ask, “What is it, Alex?” to which he opened his eyes and looked straight at her to respond, “I need to tell you the truth.”

After she nodded, she stayed quiet to let him speak. He started from the beginning, the way beginning. Frankly, it was more than Eliza ever could have wanted to know about him, but she hung on to every word. Every bit of it was important. Every bit of it was _him_.

He was born in the Caribbean, Nevis. His father had left before he was born and his mother had to work double just for them to survive. While she was doing that, he was looked after by his cousin. Only a year later did they lose that cousin to suicide. Not long after that, a hurricane hit their town, and it was then that his mother decided they needed to leave. She called in a few favors, made a few agreements. He helped with his writing. People started donating after one got published in the local newspaper. The two of them left soon after when he was only 9 years old. His mother died when he turned 10, but not after giving him a stern warning. Those agreements she made to get them out of the island weren't the safest. Some of them weren't with the right people, and now they would be coming for him to repay her debt. Her last words to him were, “I love you, but Alex..you gotta fend for yourself.” It became a voice in his head ever since.

That’s why he never stayed in one place too long, even in the foster system. That’s why he was supposed to leave only four months after they had met. That was why he was leaving today.

By the end of his story, he was crying. Actually, he started to cry in the middle of it. But Eliza was definitely crying by the end of it. His story captivated her, knocked her sideways, she wanted to hug him. She wanted to somehow keep him safe, but what could she do? And he was _leaving_. Today.

“D-do you have to go?” She asked, attempting to wipe the tears at the same. He nodded and finally sat beside her. Eliza was speechless. He had been keeping all these secrets from her, someone was chasing him. “I bought a ticket,” he finally said after a while, “I don’t know where I’m going.” She looked at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks, even if they were slowing. “Yes you do, you bought a ticket to somewhere.” Alex sighed and scooted closer to her. “I can’t tell you where” he continued before she could even ask why “You don’t need to be caught up in my past. I made bad decisions..you don’t need to go through any of this.”

Eliza had her mouth open, but no words were coming through. He was trying to save _her_ from his past? That wasn’t how it was supposed to work. Someone needed to be there for him. He needed to be protected and for someone to stand by his side while he worked to end this… Her thoughts got caught short when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She didn’t even realize he had been staring at her, trying to memorize everything, trying to etch her smile in his memory. She still couldn’t say anything. The last thing she heard Alexander say was, “I’m sorry...maybe someday, or in another life, I could stay…” Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is down in the dumps, but it's her birthday. And it's not too late to hope for a little birthday miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy, and I hope you know that I love you bunches.   
> If you like it, please let me know, I would love to talk to you. x

It had been almost three weeks since Alexander left. Angelica stopped trying to cheer her up after a week. Now, she was just comforting her. Everything was spiraling downhill again and fast. Eliza had lost her best friend, the one person besides Angelica who she could honestly trust. The only thing that was really enjoyable now was her piano lessons. She would pour her heart out onto the keys, keep her eyes closed and just lose herself in the music. It helped her hold onto the hope that one day, he might come back.

She woke up one day to Angelica’s smile and a small present in her hand. It was her birthday, she had almost forgotten. Luckily, Angelica managed to convince their parents not to throw a party and just let the two explore around town for the day.

When they came back, there was Eliza’s favorite dinner and a small cake. Her parents had gotten her a couple more presents, they all ate at the table together and shared a laugh over past family memories. It was the best Eliza felt in a while. Of course, she still had Alex in the back of her mind. She had thought she could invite him over and they could celebrate together, but he had left even before his birthday.

The four of them were sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and watching some TV show that was really more for noise when there was a knock on the door. Their dad went to open it, and came back with a letter for Eliza in his hand. “It showed up a half hour before the post office closed,” he said, “They figured they would just deliver it now.” He handed it to her and she couldn’t believe it. In a handwriting she came to know so well was, ‘Happy Birthday!’ followed by a scrawled out ‘from, Alexander’. She opened up the envelope with wide eyes and quickly scanned through the letter. It was short, messy like it was a second thought that he thought he wasn’t going to go through with. It said:

‘My dearest, Eliza

Happy birthday. I put the exclamation mark on the envelope because this is something worth celebrating, but this is serious, so this doesn’t get that. I’m sorry that I left, whether you know that or not, I don’t know, but I am. I miss you. I miss your laugh, your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, our bench, your voice. But I can’t come back. I managed to drop this off because I was passing through New York again. So you don’t worry about me too much, my next stop is Indiana. If I can, I’ll try to keep you updated on things. But for now…I hope we can meet again.

Love, Alex’

As soon as she finished, she looked up and locked eyes with Angelica. Before she could say anything, though, her mother spoke. “Who is that from, dear?” Eliza turned to her and smiled, a bigger one than she had shown in a while. “A friend.”

It was dark and their parents were asleep when Angelica and Eliza finally got the chance to talk. “What did he say?” Angelica asked, looking both excited and a little worried. “He’s okay. He said he was passing New York and is on his way to Indiana.” Eliza still held the letter, folded and put back into its envelope. “Indiana?” Angelica responded with furrowed brows, “Why there?” Eliza shrugged, “He’s running, Ang...he’s going through things he shouldn’t have to go through alone.” Eliza told her a very brief summary of what happened that day. She would never give away Alex’s story like that. Angelica probably knew that, but she understood. “Who else could he go through it with, though? If his foster parents were part of the problem?” “Me.” Admittedly, Eliza didn’t mean to say that. Yes, she would be willing to go through a lot with Alexander, but where did ‘a lot’ become ‘too much’? It took a second for Angelica to respond, but it wasn’t what she expected from her. “You’d have to get him back here before you help him with whatever problem he has. I won’t have you running all around the country with him.”

They decided to go to bed a few minutes after that, but Eliza couldn’t seem to sleep. Get him back here. Could she do that? How would she do that? It wasn’t like she could write him a letter begging him to come back, the address on the envelope was useless now. And even if she could write him, Alexander wouldn’t listen. He wasn’t a person to reason with. He required action. The problem was that he was heading to Indiana and she was in bed in New York. Was he there already? Where was he coming from? How long would he stay? Where would he go after? All the questions in her head prevented her from getting any sleep. Still, all of this wasn’t enough to get her to do anything irrational. However, the next thing that popped into her head just might.

It was a conversation from when they were 16. They were swinging side by side, talking about anything and everything. Eliza forgot just how his topic came up, but now that she thought about it, it was probably the first window to his true self that he gave her. “What’s your greatest desire in life?” He had asked. “What do you mean?” She responded. “I mean, not like...material-wise, but just...a feeling. Or, something like that. What do you think you could do to leave a mark on this world? How would you want people to remember you?” She had taken quite a while to respond, but he was patient. Then, the best answer that she could come up with was, “I’m not really sure yet, but I do know that I want to help people. Change their life for the better.” To her, it seemed true, but unoriginal. Alex had just smiled and said that it fit her. “You could do that no problem. I mean, you’ve already helped me.” She had brushed it off back then and asked him what was his desire. He had said, “I’m gonna change the world someday.” It wasn’t a dream, it was a statement. And a bold one at that. “I’m gonna get a scholarship, become a lawyer, fight for justice. I want my name in history books.”

It was that conversation that made Eliza sit up in bed and hold the envelope a little bit tighter. It was that conversation that made her make sure Angelica wouldn’t wake up while she gathered a few things. The emergency credit card she never used yet, a scarf, a pair of clothes, a couple extra hair ties, and of course the letter. Luckily, her bed was the one near the window. This was going to be the craziest thing she had ever done, but that conversation just gave her incentive. Alexander had a dream, one that he couldn’t reach from being on the run. Eliza had said her desire was to help people and change their lives. Alex said she had already helped him, but that was only half of what she wanted. She wanted to change people’s lives. Alex was the perfect place to start. She had made her decision. She was going to follow him, bring him back.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza thinks a lot on the way to Indiana. Angelica figures her out quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Life got in the way(includes lots of babysitting, lots of tests, lots of papers)---   
> but its almost break, and I'll be able to write much more now.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! I love you and I hope you enjoy x

This might have been a mistake. Eliza was on a bus. To Indiana. On a trip that would probably end with a heartbreak and a sure promise that her parents would never let her out of their sight again. But there was no turning back now.

  
She spent the first bus ride thinking about how she would even find Alexander when she got to Indiana. The second was spent thinking about how she would even find her way around. The third, she thought about the fact that there was no way to even tell Alex she was coming. How was she going to make this work?

  
The entire trip took 11 hours. It was 9 in the morning when she arrived, setting foot on the ground after the last few hours on the bus. Luckily, she managed to catch some sleep on the bus. She checked her phone, which had no texts or phone calls from Angelica yet. It was still early, she usually went out for a walk at this time anyways. There would definitely be calls later, though.

  
The hard part of her plan started now, though. Find Alexander. Somewhere in a town, she didn't know, in a state she had never been to, alone. Great, this was going to be interesting. Oh well, better start somewhere.

  
She decided she was going to start at hotels, seeing if anyone like Alex checked in or out, but that didn’t end up going well. At 10, she got her first text from Angelica. It was a simple, “Is this one of your really long walks or am I going to have to cover for you?” She replied that she needed a cover. The question was how long would it take until Angelica saw through her and really started questioning her. And the answer was an hour. She got a call from Angelica while she was looking around for a place to rest her feet and get a quick bite.

  
“Okay, spill. Where are you? I checked all the usual places. Did you find somewhere new to explore or are you in trouble?” Eliza sighed, trying to think how she could word this while also spotting a cafe not too far off. “I’m in trouble.” She started, “Not...like, in danger, but oh, I am definitely in trouble.” There was a pause on the other side. Angelica must have figured her out, she was always so good at that. One day, she would be just as good, but Angelica was full of surprises. “You did not.” Her sister finally said, to which she responded with a sigh. “....I did. Yeah, I did.” “Oh my god, Lizzy, you’re gonna be in more trouble than when I snuck out to see John.”

  
Eliza was almost to the cafe. Her feet were killing her, boy, she needed a chair. “I am, I know, but...tell them I’m spending the night at Martha’s, say it was another emergency. They’ll understand.” “Yeah, for a day or two. You’re all the way in Indiana, Lizzy. They’ll want the truth eventually, and you don’t even know how long you’ll be.” She opened the door, got in line and glanced at the menu. “All I need to do is find him, Ang. As soon as I do, I’m sure it won’t take long to convince him to come back.” Another bit of silence that gave her time to pick out her drink, and then a sigh. “Fine. Keep me updated, and swear that you’ll be safe. I’ll fly over there and drag you back if I have to.” Eliza couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ang, you’re the best. And calm down before you tell mom and dad. You only call me Lizzy when you’re worried.” There was a scoff, but she could practically hear the smile on Angelica’s face, and then she hung up.

  
She chose a window seat. The weather was cool, her tea was warm, and Eliza felt that she might enjoy this just a little bit more if it weren’t for the situation she was in. Her eyes glanced to the door every time it opened, a small bit of hope telling her that it might be Alexander, but it never was. Until it was.

  
He was there, looking the same. His eyes were tired as always, but there was still that spark. His hair was in its usual messy ponytail. He had a book and a folder in his hand, a pen no doubt in one of them. For a moment, Eliza didn’t know what to do. She watched as he got in line and looked at the menu. He was ordering when she snapped out of her daze, and she knew that she had to get him to sit with her. Which shouldn’t be too hard because most of the other seats were full. She took a slow sip of her tea, trying to not look too obvious as she waited for him to get his order. Hopefully, he wouldn’t walk out.

  
When he got his order, Alexander turned around and caught a glimpse of her. Eliza could see it from the way his eyes widened ever so slightly. Well, that went better than she expected. He walked over, still in somewhat surprise, and took the seat across from her with a smile on his face. “Do my eyes deceive me or are you my best friend?” Eliza planned on playing it cool, but she couldn’t help but grin. “Did you miss me that much?” Alex shrugged playfully before taking a sip of his coffee, “You know, I told you where I was going to ease your worries.” Eliza glanced out the window, “Well, my worries wouldn’t have been eased until you came back.”

  
They talked longer than Eliza planned. They caught up with each other’s lives, Alexander telling her about all the other places he’d been to—which was three other states... He moved fast— and then came the thing she was dreading he’d say. “You need to go back.” She had finished her tea a while ago, but her fingers were tapping the cup—something of an anxious habit. “I know. But you do too. It's not right to run.” Alexander shook his head and sighed, glancing into his own empty cup. “It's not, but it's what I have to do.” “And you can't tell me why?” She looked at him, almost pleading. No way she was going back empty handed. He took a second to answer, but he smiled when he did. “No, I can. Just not here...follow me.”

  
Alex’s hotel was five blocks away, so they took a bus back. It was kind of empty, only four people, but they took a seat at the back anyways. They still talked, but avoided the subject of him leaving and the possibility of coming back. Somehow, the conversation shifted to the topic of romance. There was nothing new in either of their romantic lives, but, it the thought of crushing on each other came up. And to test it out, Alex had kissed her. It was short but still sweet, and it left Eliza blushing. She didn’t see it, but there was a blush on Alex’s cheeks too. Even so, the topic of romance never came up again.

  
When they got to the hotel a seemingly nice lady who waved at them as they walked to the elevator. His room was on the 4th floor; small, not with the best view, but Eliza figured it didn't really matter to him. “Alright, so..” Alex said after he locked the door, “here's the answer to the question you asked back there.”

  
Turns out that it wasn't just what his mother told him that he needed to run. It was also the foster care. Out here, he was free to be whoever he wanted, without being brought to different houses only to be brought back. If he went back, he wouldn’t have to wait long, but he couldn't wait any longer.

  
They talked for a couple more hours, going off to talk about anything and everything. Angelica texted a couple more times, too. Their parents had bought the story about going to Martha’s, Eliza told Angelica that she was safe. She found him and she was working on getting him back. She also got a small rant about coming back home.

  
The two of them ended up falling asleep, Eliza curled up to Alexander and his hand around her shoulders. They talked until it was almost dusk and the city around them was dying down. It was unexpected, but somehow comfortable. It seemed like their friendship didn’t suffer like she thought it did, maybe this whole situation somehow brought them closer.

  
Except when she woke up, she looked around to see Alex gone, none of his stuff around. Just a note on the bedside table and the ghost of a kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex left again, with no clues this time. Eliza has to figure something out, but it helps when people are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!   
> I said I had more time to write, which I did, but I didn't have the internet to post.  
> Anyways, I know airports don't work this way, but spare me. 
> 
> Enjoy! Remember that I love you  
> (and that feedback is a life force. Really.)

The first thing Eliza did after looking around the room was put a finger up to her lips. Not out of surprise, but because she still felt it. It couldn't have been that long since he left, then. The next thing was grabbing the note on the bedside table. It read,

 

'My dearest, 

                I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but we talked about it last night. You know what I have to do. Please, don't try to follow me this time. Go back home, don't worry about me. I'll be okay. And I'll find my way back to you one day. 

                                                                                                                                                                         Yours, 

                                                                                                                                                                                 Alexander 

Eliza groaned after reading it. She lost him again, and this time without even a hint as to where he was going. She fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling, trying to think. 

What she should do was exactly what he said. Go home. He was stubborn, had his mind set to what he thought was right. But she was stubborn too, and after shuffling through two other plans in her head, she knew what to do.

Her bag sat on the floor of her side of the bed, still, all packed. She debated changing, maybe a shower...but that would cost her time. In the end, she decided on a quick one- and to pack up the hotel mini shampoo bottles. It cost her 20 minutes, but she felt more awake. Her head was clearer and it solidified her decision. 

After tucking the note away into the small pocket of her bag, she went down to the lobby, where the same seemingly nice lady was. This time, though she had her back to the counter and it looked like she was talking to someone. When Eliza got closer, she heard a man's voice yelling. Something about not doing her job right and some...other words. He stopped when he saw Eliza approaching the desk, walking into an office. The woman turned around to face Eliza, looking like she was holding in tears. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Came out of Eliza before she could think about it. The woman- who she saw was named Maria, thanks to her name tag- looked at her in surprise before nodding. "Oh, yes. I'll be fine. My boss is just...a perfectionist. I don't always live up to his expectations." Her voice was shaky and she didn't look Eliza in the eye. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she figured it was worth a shot. "Well...I think he's being silly. You're doing a fine job, Miss.." "Maria Reynolds." The other woman answered and Eliza smiled. "Maria..I'm sure you can get a much better job than this. With a nicer boss." Maria blinked at her words. Then, realization crossed her features. She probably could. "Thank you..." Was all she said at first. Then Eliza remembered why she came to the front desk in the first place. "Oh, and- I'm looking for my friend, Last name Hamilton? Room 412? He left and...didn't tell me where to meet him for breakfast. Maria nodded, "Ah, he checked out. You must be the other guest who he said had the extra key. Um, I don't know exactly where he went, but I saw him board a bus that heads north." Eliza nodded, gave back the extra key, and smiled once more. "Thank you, it means a lot. And I meant what I said...you're better than what your boss, or anyone else, says." She left before Maria could respond, but she was pretty sure she saw a grin forming on her face. 

Eliza caught a taxi to start heading north. She used her phone to check a map and try to figure out where he would be going. But before that, she texted Angelica. 'What do you think we can do to help a very nice, deserving woman find a better job?' The reply was quick. 'I hope you realize I am states away from where you are.....but I'll see what I can do. Find a way to pass whatever I send you to her.'

She didn't know where she was going, just told the taxi driver that she needed to head north. They said they'd drop her off at an airport about 15 minutes from the state line. It turns out that Alex picked a hotel only 30 minutes from the airport. That would probably be the best place to start.

When she got there, there was no sign of Alex. Eliza walked back and forth twice until she settled on standing in front of the plane times. She was staring at the cities, biting her lip in thought as she tried to guess which one Alex would take. How far north? Just the next state was out of the question, he would definitely go farther. Maybe northwest...since it was farther from New York? That would be Minnesota....maybe North Dakota? 

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, are you trying to see the plane times too?" She looked up to find a man just a bit taller than her. He looked like a friendly, maybe quiet man. Professional, dressed to a crisp even at the airport. "No, I'm actually looking for my wife. We're meeting our daughter who's coming back from college." Eliza noticed his polite smile get wider at the mention of his daughter. "Oh, there she is- Dosia!" He called to a woman standing three people away from them. The man's wife noticed and walked over, grinning. Paying no attention to Eliza, but she didn't mind. "She'll be here any minute now, Aaron. She's coming out of the second gate."

Eliza couldn't help but watch the couple. The two of them were now arm and arm, facing the gate their daughter was supposed to come out from. It was only  a minute or two later before they both started grinning, their arms opening for a group hug. Eliza turned her head to find a girl who looked the same age as her, but was probably older, grinning and running towards the two. She was dressed in a coat and sneakers, curly hair bouncing around, and a dark purple suitcase traveling behind her. "Theo!" She heard the girl's parents say, the three of them now colliding in a hug.

The whole scene was cute, adorable even. Eliza turned back to the flight times but kept her ears out for little things she heard from them. To be honest, it made her a little homesick. "You have to tell me all about this semester." Said who Eliza suspected was the mother. "Of course, mom. But I came home with homework, too. It's not too much..." "Nonsense," the man said, "You're on vacation. Besides, you've been blowing your mother and me away. Come on, let's go home." 

The three of them were starting to walk away while Eliza was trying to decide between states. She huffed, muttering under her breath. "I'll never find him at this rate..." The man, Aaron, from what she heard, stopped and tapped her on the shoulder. "You're looking for someone?" He asked, to which she nodded. "My...friend. He changed flights on me last minute." It was a poor excuse, but Aaron didn't question her. Instead, he asked, "Does he happen to have a black backpack? Hair in a ponytail? Wearing a thin, green sweater?" She nodded quickly. "Ah, he took the flight to North Dakota." Eliza couldn't help but grin, "Thank you! I thought I would lose him again. It means a lot, Mr.-" "Burr. Or just Aaron. And you're welcome. You better go quick, though. He probably boarded already, I saw him not too long ago. He looked like he was either trying to get away from someone or was lost without someone. Couldn't tell from the distance." Eliza nodded and waved at him. "Thank you, Mr. Burr, sir. Give your daughter my congratulations!" She took his advice after that and started running towards the gate.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza lands in North Dakota and has to find Alexander all over again. This time is a little bit easier, though. For her, not so much for Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!
> 
> I'm feeling fluffy today, are you feeling fluffy?  
> I hope you are because this is pretty fluffy.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The flight was only 2 hours. It was only 11 AM when she arrived. She didn’t see Alexander on the plane, but she had a feeling she would at the airport. She would have to.

Eliza only had a small carry-on, so did Alex, so she started heading for the exit as soon as she got off the plane. She tried not to look desperate as she fast-walked towards the exit, keeping her eye out for Alexander.

Her phone chimed when she stepped outside and she took it out of her pocket to see it was Angelica calling her. “Hey, what’s up?” She said when she answered. “I texted you a half hour ago, Lizzie, why didn’t you text me back?” Eliza froze and stopped walking. Of course, she didn’t get Angelica’s text on the plane. She didn’t even tell her she was leaving Indiana. “Oh, uh, I slept in a little more after asking you about that lady. I figured that’s all you sent me.” She heard Angelica huff on the other line. “Yeah, I sent that. But I was also asking how long you thought you would be. I even called you between then, and you always answer to calls.” “Ang, please don’t worry about me too much. I should only be like a day or two more. It still makes sense that I’d be at Martha’s..”

There was a pause of silence between the two of them after that. Eliza had tried hard not to make it noticeable in her voice that she went farther. Angelica could read her like a book, but Eliza could read her sister too. It was obvious she was trying to detect any hint of a lie from her. “Are you sure it’ll only be a day or two?” Angelica finally said, voice quieter. Eliza knew she was still worried. “Hopefully, Angel. I can’t exactly plan this out…” A sigh from Angelica and then a “Where are you now?” Eliza could feel her eyes widen. “What do you mean? You don’t have to drag me back home yet, Angelica, it’s only been a day-” “Lizzie. Just tell me.” Angelica cut her off, “You’re stressing, now I know something’s up.” Eliza didn’t know what to say. Dang, why did she run her mouth? She sighed before she answered, “Okay, fine...promise you won’t get mad? I’m serious about it being just a couple more days..” “Yeah, I promise I won’t get mad.” Eliza closed her eyes, “I’m in North Dakota...he’s here, though. He just got away from me for a second.” The silence went on for longer than Eliza liked. She started walking again, looking around for a cab or Alexander, whichever came first.

“You went _farther_?” Angelica finally spoke. “I did...this should be the farthest, though, Ang-” She heard her sister’s huff. “If you do manage to get him back, I’m going to punch him. Tell me if you go any farther. Before you do, next time.” Eliza couldn’t help but smile just a little. “I will, promise.” She saw a green sweater a few feet away from her. “I gotta go, Angel. Love you.” She heard Angelica’s sighed out, “Love you too” before she hung up.

Eliza walked quickly towards the green sweater she saw, hoping it was Alexander. As she got closer, she caught sight of a ponytail that looked like his. It wasn’t him, though, and Eliza’s shoulders slumped. Barely a moment of disappointment passed before she felt a tap on her shoulder. “You’re as stubborn as I am, aren’t you, my dearest?” A voice said, and she quickly turned around. His eyes looked more tired than they usually did, but there was a small, playful smile on his face. Eliza returned the smile. “I learn from the best.”

Alexander attempted to convince her to go back again, but it only ended up with the two of them taking a cab to a motel. This one was farther from the airport and closer to the city, which made Eliza wonder if he had something to do here. The cab ride was silent, the staff at the motel still seemed nice. She found Maria’s email on a card she took from the last hotel and planned to send her the information Angelica gave her.

This room was bigger than the last one, and with a slightly better view. They could probably see the sunset when it was time. After putting their bags down and claiming respective beds, which would probably end up useless- or hopefully, would. Eliza kind of enjoyed the cuddling that happened last night- Alex turned to her and motioned for her to come closer. She listened, walking until they were face to face. “I think it’s my turn for some questions.” He said, voice gentle but curious. She nodded and they sat on one of the beds, the one he claimed, maybe she was right.

“I just….I have to know..why are you so insistent on bringing me back?” It was the question Eliza hoped would never come up. Not because she didn’t want to answer it, per say, but because she didn’t know _how_. “Because..” she started, trying to think of the words. “You deserve better than this. I know this doesn’t make you happy. I know you’re capable of more...I just want to help you get there.”

Alex was silent for a bit, and Eliza couldn’t look at him. She kept her eyes on the floor for a bit before they glanced around the room. There were little complimentary chocolate mints on the pillow. The clouds outside were bright and fluffy today. There was a little smudge on the window that kind of bothered her, it distracting from the clouds. Were they going to eat today? When was the last time Alex ate? They only had coffee and tea at that shop…

“That’s..” Alexander finally spoke, pulling Eliza out of her thoughts. Her eyes glanced back at him, seeing that he was smiling. It looked more like he was trying to hold back a grin. “I don’t deserve you.” He turned his head to look at her, smiling brightly now. She noticed there were little tears in the corner of his eyes. “I really don't.” Eliza opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke again before she could, and all she could do was listen. “You’re such a good person. You left your home, your seemingly wonderful sister, who’s probably wanting to kill me because of this- for someone like me. God, you deserve so much more. I can’t do much for you, I’m by myself. I don’t have much, but you come and find me anyways. I just can’t believe-” “Stop.” Eliza said, surprising herself. Alexander looked at her, surprised, but closed his mouth nonetheless. “Alex...the fact that you’re alive is a miracle. I just...want you to come back. I know you’ll be happier. And we can keep you safe. Just come back...that would be enough.”

The two of them looked at each other without speaking a word for what felt like forever. Alex looked like he was trying to decide something like her words were convincing him to go back, and Eliza held her ground. The look in her eyes was both pure determination and pure gentleness. It was an open look, inviting. The longer the staring felt, the more she felt like she was getting closer to him. Then Alexander broke the silence. “Let’s go out to town later and see what we can find to eat...I saw a sign saying this one place had the best takeout.”

Eliza did her best to make it so she didn’t look defeated. She felt it a little, but she also felt that she was close to getting him back. She only had to try a little harder. The tricky part was keeping an eye on him. He was not going to leave again. She was going to make sure of it. For now, though, she smiled small and nodded. “Sure. We can bring it back here and watch the sunset.”

They did as planned, both of them now sitting on the balcony with empty paper plates. Chairs moved closer together and watching the sunset peacefully. It was quiet again, but a different kind from in the cab. This quiet was nice, welcomed. The lights from various buildings were starting to flicker on and Eliza closed her eyes to soak up the last bits of sun. While she took in a deep breath, she felt something brush against her hand. Before she opened her eyes, she felt a pinky intertwine with her own. It made her smile before she opened her eyes and glanced at Alex, who now had his eyes closed. She wrapped her pinky around his, bringing them closer and watched as a small smile spread on Alex’s face.

When they decided to get back inside and head to sleep, Eliza found she was right. The claimed beds they first decided on were useless and they ended up just sharing one. Eliza was going to turn off the light while Alex crawled into bed, and she couldn’t help but ask, “You’re not going to leave me in the morning again, are you? I doubt you only stay one night, with or without me.” She wasn’t looking at him when she asked, so she didn’t see him shift closer to her, but felt when he took her hand. “Not this time, my dearest. I’m curious to know what it feels like to wake up with someone.” He said before placing a light kiss on her hand. Eliza turned off the light before he looked up to hide a small blush, but she heard his chuckle. “Come on, you be the little spoon this time.” She let out a giggle, “Gladly. Your hair tickles my nose.” “Hey!” He whined before she crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for nicknames, can you tell? 
> 
> Also, thank you for the support. It means the world.   
> Finals are in like 2 weeks and I wanted you to know that there will probably won't be any updates that week. But! I plan on updating at least once more before then??   
> If you'd like that, let me know in the comments. And tell me if you like it! I'm open to suggestions x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has a thoughtful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm admitting to you right now that this is a short chapter.   
> But it's because I've been sick, in pain, and studying for finals.  
> I managed to get it done, though! 
> 
> It features a pov switch because sick me identified more with Alexander at the moment. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! x

Alexander woke up to find Eliza still asleep in his arms. He could barely see her face since her back was to him, but it didn’t matter much to him. Not wanting to get up and wake her up, he just moved to put his chin on her head and stared out into space to think. His eyes wandered to the window outside, where the sun was up but was slightly blocked by the clouds, and thought about how it would feel to wake up like this every day. He didn’t have to go anywhere. Didn’t want to go anywhere. It would be nice to stay with Eliza, or just in one place, for more than a week.

But he knew that he couldn’t. He was going to stick true to what he said last night, which was to not leave her today, but he would have to leave eventually. Eventually wasn’t even too far away. A small sigh escaped him thinking about it, but he couldn’t help it. It was dangerous for him, and now even her probably. Hopefully, none of the people after him found out that she was following him too. The last thing he would want is to put Eliza in danger. And he had told her that, repeatedly. But she’s still here.

That last thought crossed his mind and surprised him, enough to snap him out of his staring and to look down at her. She was still here. What Alex couldn’t wrap his head around was why. Even after the explanation the previous night. She had said that she wanted him to come back to New York. To stay in one place and be happy. She made it sound so easy.

Honestly, Alex didn’t think he would have enough money to make it back. The plane he took was out of desperation. It was a lot faster than hailing a couple cabs to the state line and then taking a bus to a motel. It also provided an easier way to leaving Eliza. But how did she find him again? He had left no clues, he was sure of it. Maybe it was that one dude he bumped into at the airport. The one who looked like, even if he was a couple years older than Alex, he would either be his best friend or worst enemy. Maybe both.

Either way, his plan of leaving didn’t work this time. She had found him. And she was adamant on getting him to stay in one place. The question was, would he let her? Or rather, would he let himself? He would have to confront his problem first, though, and it would go against what his mother told him to do…

“How long have you been spacing out like that?” He heard Eliza say from below him. Alex looked down to see that she was smiling at him, fully awake. He took his chin off from her head and she turned on her side. “What were you thinking about?” She asked in a small voice, almost a whisper. He smiled in return, “Not for too long, I think. And nothing.” Was his answer. Eliza gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him but didn’t press any further. “We should get room service for breakfast. I don’t want to go anywhere yet.” He looked at her for a second before nodding and moving so that the both of them could get up. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let’s just stay in today?” Eliza stood up after he did and started walking to the bathroom after nodding. “I’d like that.” “You just want to keep me in check.” He called after her, teasingly. Alex heard her laugh as she closed the bathroom door.

Some thoughts started to creep up on him again while he was waiting for his turn in the bathroom. One of them being where he was going to go next. He wasn’t going to tell her again and leave a little differently. He would stay longer this time, too. A week. A week and a half at most. Then she would have to go back home.

The thing is, he was also planning to go back to New York. And when he went back, he was going to stay there. There was just something he had to do first. Something he really couldn’t do with Eliza. Or could he? Maybe he could take her with him. If she agreed to it, that is. It seemed like a long shot.

A vibrating noise took him out of his thoughts this time. It was Eliza’s phone. Alexander couldn’t help but take a quick glance. It was Angelica, the sister he heard so much about. He couldn’t see the whole message, but he could tell from the gist of it that it was asking when she was going to be back. Apparently, they set up an excuse for her absence from home. Whatever it was, judging from Angelica’s text, it was going to start losing it’s effect soon. If Alex was going to take her with him, they would have to make it quick…

“Alexander, it’s your turn. I’ll be looking for the room service menu.” He looked up to see Eliza walking out of the bathroom. “Okay. You got a text, too. Probably Angelica.” He said before walking towards the bathroom. When he closed the door, he had his plan ready. Stay here for a week and a half, that would give him enough time to figure out whether or not to take Eliza. Then, go and do what he needed to do so he could go back home. And stay there this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of a mess to settle, but it's fine. Alexander has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually took a lot longer than I expected, so sorry for the wait!  
> Finals are over and I can concentrate, but it's the holidays so-  
> Consider this an early Christmas gift? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and that you remember that I love you.  
> Happy Holidays ya beauts!

Before Eliza knew it, a week and a half passed by. The excuse of staying at Martha’s house had worn off two days ago. Angelica texted her a warning before their mother called, rightfully angry and worried. One long conversation consisting of a little yelling, a lot of explaining, and even a little tears, ended with Eliza being grounded as soon as she got back and a stern warning that she better be back soon. Alexander went out on the balcony when he heard the yelling start, but came back inside as soon as Eliza hung up. Right now, he was attempting to comfort her. One arm was around her shoulders, the other pulling her slightly closer. Neither of them said anything, it wasn’t the right time. 

After a few minutes, Eliza moved from Alex’s embrace and took in a deep breath. “So, I’m grounded. Probably for the rest of my life, but that’s okay.” She looked at Alexander and saw that he wasn’t looking at her, but the floor. The guilt on his face was still obvious, though. “It’s not your fault…” She said, tone softer. “It’s mine. And honestly, I would ground my child for life if they did this to me too.” That was supposed to get a little laugh out of him, but it didn’t, and instead Alexander looked up at her with an almost harsh expression. “You need to go back.” “Alexander-” “No, Eliza. You have to go back. This isn’t a question anymore.” 

“No.” Eliza says, looking at him determined now. She can see that he’s planning to stick by what he just said, but she wouldn’t have it. There was a reason she came here and it wasn’t fully realized yet. There’s no way she was going back now, especially if he wasn’t going to go with her. And when she started saying that to him, she found that she couldn’t stop. “I’m not going back without you! I came here for you! I know I was warned to come back soon, but honestly, what can they do about it? I’m already here. They can’t do anything until I go back and I told myself that I wouldn’t without you!” Eliza was standing up now, and the look on Alexander’s face changed to surprise. “Why can’t you just come back? I’m trying, Alexander, but you have to give me something to work with here. I don’t want you to be alone- I don’t want to be alone! You’re the only other person I’ve got besides Angelica, and I don’t want to lose you! Don’t you understand that?!”

There was silence after that, one that was supposed to be broken by Alex but was instead broken by the sound of Eliza’s phone going off. He watched as she sat back down to get it, keeping himself from glancing at the screen. She doesn’t tell him who it was or what it was about, so they sit in silence again. And then he finds his words again, “Eliza, I...I do plan on going back with you.” She looks at him for the first time since her rant now, “But I need to do something first. It’s not here, and it will take me some time, but I was using this week to see if I could afford to take you with me. After this...I don’t think I can.” She huffed and mumbled, “Yes you can.” He let out a sigh, “You need to go back home, now. There are people waiting for you back there and-” “Angelica got me another week before I absolutely need to go back.” She cut him off.

“Wait, what?” Alexander blinked in confusion. When did she?- “She texted me earlier. Somehow she convinced our parents to give me another week. After that, I’m grounded. Not for forever, but it’ll feel like it. Now, what is it you need to do and where so we can do this and get you back home.”

His plan took a while to get out of him, but part of that was Eliza’s fault anyways. They hadn’t eaten yet, and when Alexander was finally going to start telling her, her stomach grumbled. He insisted they go out to eat, which sounded like an excuse to avoid the question, and it was. Apparently, he needed more time to think it over. “Really plan it out.” He had said. Eliza humored him but didn’t believe him. It didn't make sense to leave out of anywhere without a plan. But they went out to eat anyways.

When they got back to their room, Alexander still took his time to tell her. She pestered him for a while but stopped when he pulled out a notebook and began scrawling. There was no stopping him when it came to his writing, so she huffed and turned on the TV until he was ready to talk.

It took about two hours, but Alexander shut his notebook and faced Eliza. Admittedly, she was half-falling asleep, but she sat up and rubbed her eyes immediately. “I got it. It’s all laid out, and yes, you’re coming with me.”

“The plan is that we have to go to Washington. My mom hid something there. Apparently, it was something my dad gave her that ended up being pretty valuable? Finding it will be hard, but if we can and I take it back with me to New York, I might be able to use it to get me out of this situation. And hopefully, help me deal with the foster care system.” Eliza nodded, but couldn’t help the question. “You know...you could’ve just asked me and my parents for help...if this whole thing is money related. My parents are kind of wealthy..” “I have to do this on my own, Eliza...I appreciate all the help you’re giving me now, and all the help you can give me, but..” Alexander stopped talking, but Eliza smiled at him. It was okay, she understood.

The rest of the night went uneventfully, actually. The two decided it would be best to rest up for another trip. It was only 10 when Eliza decided to go to sleep, but Alex said he would stay up to check plane prices and times. Low music from his laptop replaced the noise on the TV while Eliza fell asleep.

The plan was that they would leave in the morning, bright and early. The tickets were for the flight at 8 am. Alexander grabbed Eliza’s phone and set an alarm for 6:30. The more time to get ready, the better. Especially since his backpack was around his shoulders and he was heading out the door as soon as he set her phone back down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex can be kind of an asshole, yeah?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander really needs to stop leaving Eliza. She's getting sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think you'd get another until after the holidays, didn't you?  
> Well, I like surprises. 
> 
> Also, we get to meet another character in this one! Guess who.
> 
> Again, Happy Holidays! Stay safe, have fun, and remember that I love ya x

‘ _Lying on a fake beach, you'll never get a tan_ ’ Eliza’s alarm went off. Funny, she didn’t remember setting one last night. Alexander must have set one when she fell asleep. After sitting up and turning it off, she took a moment to stretch. It was only 6:30, they had time. “Alexander, why’d you set the alarm so early? Our flight is at 8.” Eliza looked to the other bed, but he wasn’t there. ‘He probably got up even earlier so he could do last minute planning,’ she thought. She stood up to stretch and glanced to the bathroom door. It was closed, so she wasn’t worried. Alexander was a much earlier bird than she was, at this rate, they’d be at the airport a half hour earlier than they needed to be.

After about 10 minutes and the bathroom door still not opening, Eliza got skeptical. “Alexander?” She called out, “You alright in there? I need the bathroom too, you know.” She had already made the bed, made a cup of coffee, and planned her outfit for the flight. All she needed to do was make sure she was all packed and actually get ready. There was no response from the bathroom, which made her roll her eyes and instead glance around the room to see where all her belongings were. When her eyes passed through the desk in the middle of the two beds, she noticed that his bag was missing. No. He wouldn’t. “...Alexander.” She called out, now walking to the bathroom door. It was unlocked. And empty. He was gone.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said, groaning. Why the hell would he leave so early if their flight was at 8? That didn’t make any sense. Whatever, there was no time to think about that now. Eliza rushed into the bathroom to start getting ready before she packed. Now she had even more reason to be at the airport earlier than she needed to.

It was only 7:17 when she arrived, looking around for their gate. Hair tied in a bun and backpack around her shoulders, she walked through the airport halls quickly in search of Alexander. Knowing him, he probably didn’t even change before he left, so at least finding him wouldn’t be impossible. Still, why would he leave her behind again? They had a plan. He said they would go together and then they would come back. Honestly, she was angry. Pissed, even.

At 7:34, Eliza gave up her search and went for another coffee and breakfast instead. She found a seat near her gate in a row that was for the most part empty, just a person three chairs to the left on the opposite side of her, busy with something. After making herself as comfortable as she could, she got out her phone and texted Angelica. It was required that all of their texts would go to their parents too, so all she said was that she was going to spend the most of her last week. She had one more place to go and then she would be back, forever if that’s what they really wanted.

Breakfast was somewhat enjoyable, but mainly because Eliza never really liked fast food breakfasts. The coffee, on the other hand, she was grateful for. The flight was only a little over 5 hours, but she already felt exhausted. At least the tickets they bought were seated next to each other. There was no way he could get out of the talk she wanted to have with him then. Nevertheless, she kept her eyes out for him. Maybe if she could find him now, it would save her the trouble and she could get some more sleep on the flight.

“Excuse me, uh, hun?” A voice said, making Eliza turn her eyes from the hall. It was the person sitting three chairs down, a shy smile on their face. “You seemed to be stressed, and I know that isn’t good before a flight. Sorry if I seem rude, but you really look like you need to talk to someone.” That definitely surprised Eliza, but the person seemed nice enough. And, if not, she could handle herself. Luckily, she still remembered everything from that self-defense class her and Angelica took one summer. “Oh, it’s no bother...I am a bit stressed..” The person slowly sat down one chair away from her and nodded, “Tell me about it.”

Turns out, Eliza didn’t need to defend herself. The person was actually really nice. His name was Hercules Mulligan, a tailor from New York. Even better, it was the tailor her mother always went to. “You need to tell your mother that I’ll be back in two days. I just need to visit my brother. Mrs. Schuyler is my best customer, after all.” Eliza let out a small chuckle, “I will when she decides to talk to me without getting angry. Or I’ll just have Angelica tell her.” Hercules shook his head, “You know she’s only angry because you didn’t tell her about all of this. I’ve half a mind to send you back there myself. This boy is nowhere to be found right now.” “I’ll find him, don’t worry. And they know now, even gave me another week until I have to go back.” A scoff came from him, but there was no harm in it, “Hun, you only have another week because Angelica has powers.” The two of them laughed, but neither of them denied that.

Eliza got up about 10 minutes later to start getting in line to board. She said her goodbyes to Hercules, grabbed her backpack, and was about to go. There was still no sign of Alexander, but she did feel a little better. She had just turned around to start getting in line before she heard Hercules call out to her. “Elizabeth! Wait, one second,” Eliza turned around to see Hercules smiling wider now and with a blue scarf in his hands. “You’re going to Washington, right? It’s cold over there, and I will not allow you to suffer any more than you have already.” “Hercules, you really don’t need to-” Eliza started, but he was already shaking his head and putting it around her neck. “I want to, I don’t need to. Now have a good flight.”  She smiled and thanked him in return.

She found Alexander on the plane, in his assigned seat, which was right next to hers. He greeted her with a warm smile and a thumbs up as if nothing was wrong. As if he hadn’t ditched her God-knows-when in the morning, and left her to worry about him. She took her seat, a window seat, in a thankfully two-passenger row, and immediately glared at him. “Alexander, why did you leave? And when did you leave?-” He turned to her, smile turning into a small frown. “I left last night after I set your alarm. I needed to do something before we left. But I swear on my copy of ‘the Inferno’ that it’s the last time I’m leaving you behind.” Eliza wasn’t buying it. “I demand clear answers, Alexander.” He looked at her closely, and he looked right back at him with as much determination as she could put in a look until he sighed. “Fine, I left to do some research. I have a map to get us where we need to go, I know exactly what we’re looking for now, and I even found us a place for lunch. Why I didn’t come back is because I honestly just kind of...felt like I didn’t need to. I was too excited to leave, I came here instead. It’s not like I could leave any earlier, we have the same ticket.”

It took a while to get her to respond, up until the pilot’s voice came on telling them to pay attention to their screens. “You better be telling me the truth, or I’ll put you in Dante’s 6th circle of hell myself.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets some news. They stay inside for the day, which leads to some interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I hope 2017 is good to you. x
> 
> Also, this fic is actually almost over??? I have the rest of the chapters (it goes up to 15 unless I find myself writing more) outlined already. Hopefully, I can make a schedule for the last few.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking around!

A little over 5 hours later, their flight landed in Washington. The two of them stayed relatively silent getting out of the airport, only speaking if they needed to, but there wasn’t any negativity in the air. Alexander was the one who gave the cab driver the address to a motel while Eliza took out her phone to update Angelica. She had received a message on the plane but didn’t check it, assuming it was just an update on how their parents were taking it.

“Oh my gosh…” Alex turned to look at Eliza, who was now looking at her phone in shock. “Is everything alright? Did something happen?” He scooted closer to her, more for comfort than trying to glance at her phone, but he was..just a little curious. She turned it off before he could get a better look, though. Alex didn’t get an answer right away, but she looked lost in thought, so he didn’t press. When Eliza finally moved to face Alex, she looked like she couldn’t believe what she read. “I- my mom-...she’s having another baby.”

It took a minute for Alex to process what she said, but he replied with, “A baby?...You’re going to be a big sister?” Eliza nodded slightly, “Yeah, I am. Angelica said it’s been two and a half months…she planned to tell both of us at 3.” Before either of them could say any more, the cab pulled up to their motel.

Eliza spoke again once they found their room, sitting on the bed while Alex closed the door. “I never thought...especially now-I should probably be there for her.” Alexander turned around and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get back as soon as possible….unless you would rather go back now? I wouldn’t mind-” She cut him off with a, “No, no no no. You’re not getting rid of me now, I just….I need some time to process this.” Alexander finally sat down beside her and nodded, “How about we wait until tomorrow before we head out. It’s only noon, I can get us lunch and we can just stay in?” Eliza gave him a grateful smile in return.

Later that day, Alexander found out that Eliza called her mom while he was out getting dinner. She wasn’t mad at Eliza anymore, still worried, but not angry, and everything between them was better. “I’m still grounded, though,” Eliza told him with a chuckle while he put the food on the table. “I figured,” He smiled, “Now come and get your pasta. And can we please eat without TV? I need a break from _NCIS_.”

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Eliza brought up an interesting topic. “Do you remember, back in Indiana...in the back of that bus…?” She didn’t finish her question, but Alexander knew exactly what she was talking about. “I remember. Was that rude?- Did I make you uncomfortable?-” “No, that’s not it at all, I just…” It seemed like forever ago, that kiss back in Indiana. It had been quick, soft, slightly unexpected, and it never happened again. They didn’t talk about it until now either. Other things got in the way, and it certainly didn’t help that Alexander had kept leaving before they got the chance. But why not bring it up now?

“I just...well, I’m curious. That was my first kiss, you know?” Eliza said, putting her fork down. “It was mine too,” Alex admitted, “But what are you curious about?” They held each other’s gaze, food forgotten for a moment when Eliza answered. “Did we kiss only because we ran away from home together or because we actually might become a thing?”

Honestly, Alexander never really thought about that. He had been so focused on getting away that he never thought it was possible. The kiss back in Indiana was meant to help Alexander let her go, but she came back. And he was so surprised that she did that he didn’t consider a relationship a possibility. The thought almost made him nervous, and he could tell Eliza knew. She was just curious, questioning, but not intrusive. As she always was. Maybe she never really considered it either.

“Would you...want to be a thing?” Alexander spoke. He was avoiding the question, yeah, but he wanted to hear her opinion first. It would make it easier to him to admit his own thoughts after her. Eliza didn’t seem to mind, she just shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. Not now, I don’t think it’s right. But I wouldn’t be against it later.” She picked up her fork and started to eat again after that, but Alex was surprised. He hadn’t expected that. “I...never thought about it much, to be honest.” He started, “...But I don’t think I would mind, either. Not now, like you said, but later.” Eliza smiled at him, “That’s that, then”

The rest of dinner was silent, but for some reason, Alex felt a lot better. He could tell Eliza did too. They sat watching TV on their separate beds before eventually deciding to just push them together so they could sit next to each other.

Alexander wasn’t paying attention to the TV anymore, halfway between sleep and just spacing out, but it was already 11 pm. Eliza was beside him, pulling the blanket up for both of them before she snapped him out of it. “Alexander?” She called out quietly, but he felt a little more awake already, mumbling out a, “Yes, Eliza?” “Do me a favor and pass me the remote. I’m going to turn the light off so we can go to sleep.” Ah, of course. Why did he even think it was anything other than that? He did as she asked and scooted down to get more under the blanket, closing his eyes before he heard her again.

“One more thing?” This time, he looked up at her and was met with her gentle smile. “Whatever you need.” He said, it coming out more like a whisper, which he didn’t mean, but he was sleepy. “Kiss me again? I know I said I remembered, but I honestly barely remember it.” Alex said nothing in response, instead just moved to sit up, place a hand on her cheek and do as she asked. This time was better. It was still soft, but it was slower, and much more expected than the last. He found himself kind of liking it. Eliza pulled away before he did, but she smiled and put her forehead to his. “Goodnight, Alexander.” She whispered before shifting to lay down, back facing him. The smile was on his face before he registered it, but so was the small blush. “Goodnight, Elizabeth.” He whispered and chuckled before laying down again, facing her and pulling her into a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is a life force, in whatever form it comes in.
> 
> Please come and bother me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofanklebiters I'd love to talk about anything with you.
> 
> Love you! x


End file.
